bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Turok-Hans
"Well, consensus is they're pretty much like werewolves, only a lot more into eatin' folk, and almost nothing can kill 'em. It is a vampire, but it is, uh, something more than that. It is a -- a Turok-Han. And as Neanderthals are to human beings, the Turok-Hans are to vampires. They're a primordial, ferociously powerful killing machine, as single-minded as animals. They are the vampires that vampires fear. An ancient and entirely different race, and until this morning, I thought they were a myth." : —Rayne and Nigel, about the Turok-Hans The Turok-Hans, also called "Uber-Vampires", the Old Ones, sometimes Uber-Vamps, or even Ubers for short, are an ancient, primordial, and powerful breed of vampire-like monstrous creatures as well God's very first beasts, thus making them some his very first creations, as they were created after angels, but they pre-date humans and the soul itself. These vampiric beasts proved to be too powerful, hungry and destructive, so God had the angels and the priests go to war with them and the two holy forces battled the Turok-Hans nearly to extinction, almost winning the war. Then God created Purgatory and locked the few that remained inside. They were inadvertently released when Dracula opened Purgatory and unleashed the Queen and her several remaining soldiers. Upon their release, the Turok-Hans attempted to conquer the Earth and place themselves as the new dominant species on the planet, subsequently harvesting the human race as their primary and abundant food source while eliminating all other competitors and threats to their food. This attempt to subjugate mankind was thwarted through the combined efforts of hunters, angels, demons, priests, ghosts, slayers and even monsters but was ultimately stopped by Oracle, Rayne, Mia, Sidney and Nigel after they managed to defeat the Turok-Hans leader and architect of their plan: the Queen. According to Ariel, the Turok-Hans themselves died after The Queen's death, as Oracle put it "They all followed her to the grave." Early History "Long after God formed Angels but long before He created Man, He made the first beasts -- the Turok-Hans. I personally found them entertaining because they were quick...strong...but both He and Oracle were concerned they'd chomp up the entire petri dish. Sometime after their creation, the Angels and the Turok-Hans were locked in conflict. And it went like that over many years. But the angels turned the tide for all of life on the Earth. So after God had His angels, Michael here included, hunt and fight the Turok-Hans nearly to extinction, God had his most original Lieutenant, Oracle, personally, find the last few that remained. And then God locked those few remaining Turok-Hans away. Why else do you all think He created Purgatory? To keep those clever, poisonous things out of this world." : —Death, about the Turok-Hans According to Death, the Turok-Hans were among God's earliest creations, second after the creation of Angels but predating humans. And the Turok-Hans roamed the Earth for a long time. Unfortunately, upon realizing that Turok-Hans were both unendingly hungry and capable of killing angels, these beasts proved to be too strong, too hungry, and too destructive. Whereas Death "personally found them entertaining", God worried that the beasts would, as Death said, "Chomp the entire petri dish". So God order His angels to hunt them down and Oracle was not only among those that did so, but he was the best. And so the Angels hunted and fought the Turok-Hans to the point where they were all but extinct. But when only a handful of the Turok-Hans remained, God personally had the Original Angel Oracle himself find the last handful of Turok-Hans that remained and then God created a real known as Purgatory and sealed those few Turok-Hans that were left away in the supernatural monster realm - which Death reveals as being specifically created to contain Turok-Hans. In addition, after locking the Turok-Hans up, God devised a means of killing the Turok-Hans should they ever escape Purgatory. Characteristics The Turok-Hans are basically a race of ancient vampiric creatures that drink blood to survive like Hybrids, normal vampires, including the Alpha Elders, even Dracula himself, and especially Dhampirs, but the Turok-Hans are different then vampires. The Turok-Hans are pale in color; they don't seem human at all, are hairless, eyeless and evolved underground. Death describes them as "clever" and "poisonous". He also says he personally found them "entertaining" but God was worried they might "chomp the entire petri dish." Oracle once even classified the Turok-Hans, and even the creation of them and even the creatures themselves, "God's greatest mistake" because of their destructive power. Ranks There are three kinds of ranks when it comes to the Turk-Hans: Turok-Han Queen : Main article: Turok-Han Queen her blood]] The Turok-Han Vampire Queen is the queen of all the Turok-Hans, Drones and Hive Guardians. The queen appeared as a large pale red vampire with two crest resembling bat ears and has a large flap of skin that runs from wrists all the way to her ankles, presumably used for gliding. She also has long claws used for scratching her enemies all though she leaves that to her drones most of the time. Her blood seems to fuse with a humans blood thus Vladislous Dracula becoming a human-vampire hybrid. They were believed to be wiped out after the Great War between Angels and Turok-Hans, but one queen somehow managed to survive the vampire holocaust. She lurked in the deepest reaches of the hive in Purgatory, plotting her revenge and extinction of the human race. When Dracula went to the underworld, he made a deal with Lucifer and one of his servants took Dracula to Purgatory and as the Queens brood managed to capture the human, the mortal was subjugated to intense torture and pain before she appeared before him. She cut open her arm, allowing her blood to flow into his mouth. The mere mortal was transformed, turned into the first human vampire! Turok-Han Hive Guardian : Main Article: Turok-Han Hive Guardians Turok-Han Hive Guardians are larger, faster, stronger versions of the drones found only in the deepest reaches of the hives and wait for any soul daring enough to venture deep enough into their domain. They existed solely to defend their territory, attacking even the fiercest of priests without fear. These are Creatures that are Vampiric in nature. Despite their size they are surprisingly agile. What it makes up for in Speed it lacks in nimbleness. The Hive Guardian has been seen on a plethora of occasions and is known to run head first into objects simply because of its size and lack of eyes. The Hive Guardian seems to have some type of keen sense of smell or hearing because it can locate its enemies with ease. The size of the Hive Guardian makes them unable to reach lower and narrower areas of the hive. This creature resembles a dog in nature and has weak spots on its head and stomach area. Turok-Han Drones : Main Article: Turok-Han Drones The Drones are the workers and soldiers of this vampiric species. Each hive has thousands of drones being commanded by the drones. They seem to have at least a little intelligence like making strategies and communicating with each other but that is their limit. They have no free will, all other functions are controlled by the queen. Like other castes they are pale in color and don't have eyes, ears and nostrils. But they have eye sockets stating they used to have eyes before evolving underground. And they have a human like skull. As they get older they turn into hive guardians and then turn into queens, but only if the current queen is deceased. They can also glide and jump high. Powers and Abilities "You know, some Turok-Hans can and have been known kill angels. There's a reason why my father locked them in Purgatory. They're the piranha that would eat the whole aquarium." : —Oracle, to Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel As God's very first beasts and the natural predators of humans and other supernatural creatures, including vampires, the Turok-Han Vampires possess superior physical attributes compared to those of humans and even most supernatural creatures. The Turok-Hans possesses the conventional powers of vampires, though to a considerably higher level. They are very powerful beasts, more powerful than most other creatures, and able to kill and/or eat just about anything else. It is notable that despite the Turok-Hans' status as Gods very firsts beasts and their ability to somewhat overpower the celestials with relative ease, Turok-Hans do not possess any form of magical or psychic abilities besides flight (however, this is limited to the Queen) in Purgatory. Turok-Hans are also capable of wiping out all demons and vampires--a claim that forced the demon Satan to flee and organize his demons against the beasts by allying with the Team a second time. This makes them rather unique as they are able to defeat creatures who possess far more abilities than they do. Before the Turok-Hans threat could be ended, it took the hunters, slayers, priests, angels, demons and even other monsters to forge loose alliances with each other and combine their efforts. *'Powerful Jaws:' Turok-Hans possess massive jaws that are immensely strong and serves as their primary weapon and way to feed. Their jaws can rip open almost anything they bite into, including humans, angels, demons and various other creatures - even other Turok-Hans. **'Fangs:' Like normal vampires, the Turok-Hans possess a set of extremely sharp fangs that allows them to bite any creatures. *'Invulnerability:' One of the only ways, but the best, for a hunter to kill a Turok-Han is with a Bone of Righteous Mortal Washed in the Three Bloods of Fallen. While use of witchcraft, Borax, or extreme physical force can disable and weaken them temporarily, they will recover from the damage in a matter of seconds to hours, depending on the extent of damage. A Hive Guardians recovered unharmed after a car was dropped on it and even a Drone showed no pain when connected up to a car battery or injected with acid. More powerful Turok-Hans such as the Queen are less susceptible to Borax damage and can regenerate their wounds even quicker than others of their kind. Besides these methods, they are virtually indestructible. *'Immortality:' Being creatures much older than souls and humans, the Turok-Hans are immortal, in a variety of senses, in that having an ageless lifespan, meaning they simply do not age, and cannot be killed by but one mean, devised by God himself. Death reveals that the Turok-Hans were among God's first creations, being after angels and before humans. *'Superhuman Strength:' Turok-Hans are immensely much physically stronger than humans and other supernatural creatures, including high-ranking monsters (including alphas), top-level demons and top-level spirits; able to easily dismember them by the dozens. Turok-Hans are just as strong as normal angels and can somewhat overpower angels (in general) with difficulty. A Hive Guardian was able to temporally overpower two Powers and effortlessly ripped off a normal vampire's head with its bare hands. Even when a Drone had been crippled by a spell it still took numerous chains to restrain its strength. Much like demons and angels, the higher-ranking Turok-Hans are stronger than the lower-ranking Turok-Hans. They are even able to somewhat overpower Powers and Cherubs, as have shown concern greatly and they were seen overpowering them at least twice. However, Archangels and Seraphs, such as Oracle, are able to hold their own against a number of Turok-Han who teamed up, and Oracle’s physical strength was enough to push the Queen far back, long enough for Rayne and Mia to behead her. Similarly, the Original Vampire Dracula was able to shove a Hive Guardian with his strength but Mia predicted that the Hive Guardian would inevitably win and "eat him alive". Furthermore, Ghosts (such as Nigel) are able to knock down Turok-Hans such as the Queen and Hive Guardians but was also unable to do any lasting damage. The Turok-Han's have proven to be far stronger than humans as they can overpower them while feeding on their flesh. Turok-Hans are also able to easily overpower even the strongest slayer and nearly kill her, forcing her to use every possible resource to defeat it the second time around. One Turok-Han Vampire drone is able to push an entire wheelbarrow filled with timbers and tools out of its way by a mere shove of its hand and punch a cinder block into dust to no ill effect. They are also stronger the bigger they are. *'Super Stamina:' Turok-Hans have unlimited stamina and never tire, however they do get hungry but cannot starve to death. However, the higher ranking Turok-Han like the Queen and Hive Guardians have a better control of their hunger. *'Super Speed:' Turok-Hans are much faster than humans, supernatural hunters, priests, slayers, and monsters, capable of moving at incredible speed; quick enough to appear as blurs of motion and move from one place to another instantly. * Super Agility: Turok-Hans are very agile and flexible; able to run at incredibly speeds, jump to great heights, and clamp up walls and ceilings. A Turok-Han Vampire Hive Guardian can also leap long distances without aid, despite their large size and appearance. *'Super Durability:' Turok-Hans have incredibly resilient. Even a drone can immediately recover even after having a whole mess of steel pipes dropped on it, and keep fighting a Slayer, even when impaled it through the eye with a crossbow bolt. *'Enhanced Super Senses:' Turok-Hans have and possess far heightened superior sense of smell compare to humans that allow them to smell blood from across long distances, enhanced hearing, and night vision. A Hive Guardian, for example, was able to tell that a small puddle of blood had come from Buffy. The Queen was also able to sense that it had dropped ten degrees when Joyce (as a ghost) was present in the room. Despite this, they are unable to see certain entities such as ghosts, but they can sense angels and fallen angels. **'Nocturne Vision:' The Turok-Hans live in the sewers, caves, and hives and they move by night, so their vision is sharpened for even the darkest environments. *'Poisonous Bite:' The bite of a Turok-Han can turn a human into a subservient of the hive called a Familiar. In addition, the bite of a Turok-Han also has similar effects on angels that a werewolf bite has on a vampire, and it has been known to injure, and in rare cases, kill angels in a similar way that a werewolf bite kills a vampire. Oracle describes the bite as a mixture of a spider bite, scorpion sting, and a snake bite. Once an angel is bitten, the bite-mark itself will hurt on touch and the venom acts as a poison of sorts and will enter the bloodstream and deliver a toxin throughout the body, producing discomfort an weakness. All Angels who are bitten will ultimately develop delusions and hallucinations and grow severely weak. In rare cases, Angels have been known to die from the bite and many are "mercy-killed" before tat point. *'Venomous Vampiric Blood:' By forcing a human into drinking her blood, the Turok-Han Queen can turn a human into a complete human/vampire hybrid, as she did to create Dracula, the Original Vampire. In addition, it is shown by a Hive Guardian that Turok-Han are able to instantly kill most supernatural creatures (and probably other creatures if not anything excluding themselves and angels) by sticking their fists into their chests and injecting them with blackish-red Turok-Han blood. Victims of this ability swell up grotesquely, their blood vessels darken, and black blood spews from their mouths as they die. *'Flight:' Although not necessarily true flight, the Turok-Han Queen has shown the ability to fly, or glide, and land anywhere with extreme speed and force. *'Regeneration:' Turok-Hans can heal from virtually every form of injury. A Hive Guardian was able to recover without a scratch after being crushed by a car and both even a Drone healed completely after being shot in the head at point blank range. Even while they can be pushed back by angels, monsters, and ghosts, they can endure almost any hit without receiving damage. They are also able to regenerate from the damage inflicted by borax and high ranking Turok-Hans such as the Queen and Hive Guardians can heal from such damage instantly. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities Turok-Hans are extremely hard to very difficult, but not impossible, to kill. However, they possess a few weaknesses which enable their opponents to harm or incapacitate them, albeit with difficulty. Although the Turok-Hans are the very first beasts of God and are powerful in their own right, they themselves have several weaknesses, little of which can kill them, but can all injure them. *'Sunlight:' As a species of vampire and being creatures that live in deep caves and only come out at night, the Turok-Hans are highly vulnerable when exposed to sunlight, as sunlight itself is extremely deadly to the Turok-Hans and can and will severely burn them aflame and even kill them if exposed long enough, ending them fatally. *'Bone Of Righteous Mortal Washed In the Three Bloods of Fallen:' According to The Word of God, the bone of a righteous mortal (as good and light as the Turok-Hans are hungry and dark) washed in the three bloods of the fallen (a Fallen Angel, a Demon, and an Alpha) is one of the only ways, but the best way to physically kill the Turok-Hans. When fatally stabbed with this weapon, the Turok-Han will bleed blood, then start generating ripple-like pulses through the air, then finally explode in a shower of blood. *'Angelic Blade:' The Turok-Hans can be killed or at that very least fatally-harmed by stabbing them with an angelic blade. **'Archangel Blade:' Archangels have their own angelic blades that are more powerful than normal angelic blades. An Archangel blade is capable of killing the Turok-Hans. **'Angel Blade Bullets:' Bullets forged from melted-down angel blades were shown to be effective against the Turok-Hans. Some have been known to die from them. *'The Blade of the Van Helsings:' Although specifically designed to kill Dracula and as a very powerful weapon, this blade can kill even the Turok-Han Queen, as long as it is in the hand of a member of the Van Helsing family. *'Silver:' Similar to werewolves, one of a Turok-Hans only known weaknesses is their vulnerability to silver, as they can be killed with a silver knife, blade, or bullet. Contact with silver will hurt them. Silver has been shown to be very harmful to the Turok-Hans, and wounds inflicted by silver weapons do not immediately heal. *'Witchcraft:' Witchcraft can kill a Turok-Han, as it has been shown that it can incapacitate them temporarily. It should be noted that this was done by a very powerful witch, Willow, who stunned the drone Turok-Han unconscious with ease and in a blink. The spell he improvised lasted for days, leaving the Turok-Han in a very weak, helpless state which might be evident due to their lack of defense against magical means. *'Ghosts:' Turok-Hans can be overpowered by ghosts, as seen when the ghost of Joyce attacks the Queen. Unlike other supernatural creature, the Turok-Hans are unable to see ghosts as they are beings that exist strictly on the physical plane. *'Borax:' Borax is extremely caustic to Turok-Hans, weakening them and eating their flesh much like Holy Water and Vervain does to vampires, giving hunters and other beings enough time to decapitate them. The Turok-Han Queen however is able to endure the chemical's effects much better to the point of almost enjoying the experience. *'Decapitation:' By removing a Turok-Han's head, the Turok-Han is rendered unable to act. *'Death's Scythe:' Death's scythe can kill the Turok-Hans, as it can kill anything. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Creations of God Category:Turok-Hans